


Stumpfe Klinge

by Squickqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, No Slash, Pre-Canon, everything is horrible
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Wenn die bekannte Welt zerbricht und nur der Schrecken bleibt, muss sich auch ein stolzer Galra entscheiden, ob er dem Traum weiter hinterher jagt, oder ihn verrät.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тупой клинок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582724) by [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple)



> Da die deutsche Synchronisation ein bisschen, ahem, gruselig ist, hab ich den Text in der letzten Szene so hingebogen, dass ich auch damit leben kann :D  
> Außerdem, wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen, _Emperor_ Zarkon zum König zu degradieren?

Thace war dem Imperium treu ergeben, so wie sich das für einen guten Galra gehörte.

Für den jungen Mann, gerade eben den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, war Zarkon der strahlende Held, ein Erlöser, der die Galra von Sieg zu Sieg führte. Sie waren ein stolzes Volk, sich ihrer technischen Überlegenheit bewusst und von einem Gefühl beseelt, auch andere, primitivere Völker daran teilhaben zu lassen.

Ob diese wollten, oder nicht.

Sein Vater tobte, als Thace sich dazu entschloss, Zarkons Armee beizutreten. Thace hatte das wutverzerrte Gesicht des alten Veteranen noch so plastisch vor Augen, er glaubte, nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um den buschigen Kinnbart und die Narben zu berühren.

Der Alte spuckte auf Ehre und Pflicht, hielt seinem Sohn vor, einen Tyrannen, einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder zu unterstützen, dem nicht am Wohl seiner Untertanen gelegen war, sondern nur an seiner eigenen Macht.

Wütend hatte der Alte versucht, dem Jungen mit seinem einen Arm Vernunft einzuprügeln. Den anderen hatte er in einer der unzähligen Schlachten eingebüßt, die die Galra im Namen ihres Imperators in der ganzen Galaxis führten.

Niemand im Galra-Imperium verstand sich auf Mitgefühl und Diplomatie. Gewalt war ihre einzige Sprache und die gaben sie an ihre Kinder weiter, egal, wie sehr sie selbst unter Zarkon gelitten hatten.

Thace ließ den Sturm über sich ergehen, stoisch, wie es schon damals seine Art gewesen war, wie er alle Schwierigkeiten meisterte. Er war der Grashalm im Sturm, der sich neigte und wieder aufrichtete, wenn alles vorüber war.

Nur, er war kein Kind mehr, kein junger Springinsfeld, der sich herumschubsen ließ. Bestimmt verwies er den verbitterten Veteranen in seine Schranken und ließ diesen das ganze Ausmaß seiner körperlichen Versehrtheit spüren.

Es sollte keine Aussprache mehr geben zwischen Vater und Sohn. Als sie sich das nächste Mal sahen, und nur auf Drängen von Thaces Geschwistern, lag der Alte bereits im Sterben.

 ***

 Die Flotte war alles, was sich Thace erträumt hatte. Er war ein guter Soldat, strebsam, gehorsam, ein Musterschüler sowohl an der Waffe als auch in strategischen Belangen. Dabei aufmerksam und gerade so gesellig, dass er weder als Emporkömmling noch als Einzelgänger verschrien war.

Kameraden und Vorgesetzte waren gleichermaßen angetan von ihm, und Thace hatte im Grunde eine strahlende Zukunft vor sich, wenn er denn ein anderer gewesen wäre.

Ihm war ein tiefsitzender, moralischer Kompass zueigen, den er erst mit Eintritt in die Armee wirklich an sich kennen lernte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, nur einige wenige Einsätze, und die Treue zu Zarkon und dem Imperium begann die ersten, haarfeinen Risse zu bekommen.

Thace hörte zu und sah, was um ihn herum geschah. Die aufpeitschenden und patriotischen Reden, die seine Vorgesetzten schwangen und die ihn früher mitgerissen hatten, passten nicht zu den ängstlichen Gesichtern derer, denen sie Fortschritt und Frieden brachten. Mochte sein, dass ihnen die befreiten Planeten zunächst zujubelten, wenn die Galra-Raumschiffe landeten und die alten Machthaber ihr wohlverdientes Ende fanden, aber allzu bald verwandelte sich der Jubel in Murren, sobald klar wurde, dass die Befreier nicht gedachten, wieder zu gehen. Sie blieben und füllten die leeren Plätze, die von den alten Machthabern zurückgelassen worden waren.

 

Der Wendepunkt für Thace kam mit der Befriedung von Veivec.

Der kleine Mond am Rande des Imperiums war ob seiner Belanglosigkeit den wenigsten Galra bekannt. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als er in Verdacht geriet, einer Terrorzelle als Stützpunkt zu dienen.

Es gab sie immer wieder, die Fanatiker und Irren, die Zarkon stürzen oder gleich dem Imperium ein Ende bereiten wollten, um Republiken, Demokratien oder anderen utopischen Unsinn auszurufen.

In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden Spähtrupps nach Veivec geschickt, die jedoch unverrichteter Dinge wieder in den Schoß des Imperiums zurückkehrten. Auf Veivec gab es nichts zu finden. Nichts als einfältige Bauern und zurückgebliebene Hinterwäldler.

Es wurde wieder ruhig um Veivec.

Umso überraschter war Thace, als er eines Morgens die Order an den Schweren Kreuzer _Zorak_ in seiner Inbox vorfand, in geheimer Mission nach Veivec zu fliegen und die dortige Terrorzelle auszumerzen.

Mit ihm als erstem Offizier.

Der in Thace leise keimende Zweifel an der Sinnhaftigkeit einer solchen Mission wurde überlagert vom Stolz auf die Beförderung und das Vertrauen, das man in ihn setzte.

Dieses Angebot nicht anzunehmen war gleichbedeutend mit Dummheit!

 

Veivec stellte sich tatsächlich als Hinterwäldlerplanet der aller ersten Güte heraus.

Die Bewohner Aldtruhms, der Hauptstadt, und in den Augen der Galra nicht mehr als ein größeres Dorf, begrüßten die Soldaten zwar freundlich, aber betont zurückhaltend. Es lag keine Freude in ihren tiefen Stimmen und den großen Facettenaugen ihrer insektenhaften Gesichtern. Ihre Fühler verhielten still, als würden sie dem Sturm harren, der sich hier über ihrem Zuhause zusammenbraute.

Während Commander Kraid mit der Selbstgefälligkeit eines alten Imperialisten auf dem Markplatz vor der herbeigeeilten Königin auf und ab marschierte, beobachtete Thace die Menge.

Er hatte stets ein Auge für Details gehabt, und sofort fielen ihm die leeren Straßen und die Abwesenheit von Frauen und Kindern auf. Fast so, als hätten sie die Männer vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit gebracht, als hätten sie geahnt, dass die Galra kamen. Ein klammes Gefühl beschlich Thace. Sie waren hier, um Rebellen aufzuspüren und das Imperium, das schloss diese Bauern mit ein, vor ihnen zu schützen. Er sollte sich als Held fühlen, aber die offensichtliche Angst der Veivecs vor den Galra schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Thace schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Commander Kraid, der der versammelten Menge gerade unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass das Imperium nicht mit Terroristen verhandelte und es für alle das Gesündeste wäre, die Rebellen auszuliefern. Die Veivecs tauschten untereinander Blicke aus und zuckten mit den Fühlern.

Schließlich ergriff die Königin das Wort.

„Rebellen? Terroristen? Wir sind ein einfaches Volk von Bauern und Arbeitern! Uns geht es gut im Imperium. Was hätten wir denn davon, Terroristen auf Veivec zu verstecken?“

Doch Kraid wollte nicht hören.

„Thace, lasst alles durchsuchen! Dass mir kein Stein auf dem anderen bleibt!“

Er führte den Befehl aus, trotz des nagenden Gefühls, hier eine große Ungerechtigkeit zu tun. Über die nächsten Tage koordinierte Thace die Suchtrupps, machte sich mit der Lage von Dörfern und Infrastrukturen vertraut und ging seinen Männern mit gutem Beispiel voran und seinen Truppen voraus, als es darum ging, in die unzähligen abgelegenen Gebiete der Steppen Veivecs vorzudringen.

Tagelange suchten die Galra nach Anzeichen von Rebellen, aber sie fand nichts. Nicht der kleinste Hinweis blitzte im Staub der Steppe auf, auch wenn Thace, wie befohlen, keinen Stein auf dem anderen ließ.

Der Morgen des zehnten Tages brach an, als sich überraschend Commander Kraid einem dieser Suchtrupps draußen im Nirgendwo anschloss. Schweigend überwachte er die Männer, wie sie die Bauern aus ihren Hütten trieben und begannen, ebendiese Hütten zu durchforsten.

Ein Muskel in Thace Gesicht zuckte, als er erkannte, dass es sich hauptsächlich um Familien handelte, die von den Soldaten auf dem sechseckigen Dorfplatz zusammengetrieben wurden: Frauen mit kleinen Kindern, Alte, Kranke. Die arbeitsfähige Bevölkerung war wohl schon draußen auf den Feldern.

Kraid stand wie sein eigenes Standbild neben ihm, die Arme hinter dem Rück verschränkt. Sein Gesicht war merkwürdig verzerrt, seine gesamte Haltung steif.

Hatte er Angst?

Wenig überraschend fanden die Soldaten auch in diesem Dorf nichts, was auf eine Terrorzelle hindeutete. Einer der Soldaten machte eben Meldung und Thace wollte schon den Befehl zum Abzug geben, da verlangte Kraid mit einer kurzen Handbewegung nach dem Gewehr des Soldaten. Dieser zögerte den Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags, bis der militärische Drill einsetzte und er seinem Vorgesetzten das Plasmagewehr aushändigte.

Kraid wog es nachdenklich in den Händen. Dann gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck, richtete den Lauf auf die wartenden Bauern …

Und drückte ab.

Geschrei erfüllte die Luft, der Gestank von verschmortem Chitin und verkohltem Fleisch.

Unendlich langsam reagierte Thace. Unendlich langsam gaben seine Augen, seine Ohren, seine Nase das unbegreifliche Grauen, das hier gerade geschah, an sein Gehirn weiter.

Er drückte den Lauf des Gewehres nach unten und Kraid hörte endlich auf zu feuern.

Mit wildem Blick starrte der seinen ersten Offizier an.

„Nehmen Sie die Hand weg, Thace! Oder, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich stelle Sie zusammen mit diesem Rebellenpack an die Wand!“, donnerte er über das Geschrei und Wehklagen der Veivecs hinweg. Einige versuchten zu fliehen, aber Kraid reagierte sofort: „Lasst sie nicht entkommen! Treibt sie zusammen!“, brüllte er mit überschnappender Stimme. Mit unsanften Püffen trieben die Soldaten die Verzweifelten in einen Pulk zusammen.

„Commander Kraid, bei allem gebührenden Respekt!“ Thace legte alle Autorität in seine Stimme und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass sie zitterte. Er fühlte sich hundeelend.

„Das sind keine Terroristen. Das sind einfache Bauern!“

„Halten Sie den Mund, Thace!“, blaffte Kraid. „Imperator Zarkon hat befohlen, nach Veivec zu kommen und ein Rebellennest auszuräuchern. Und Imperator Zarkons Wille ist Gesetz! Wir _haben_ eine Terrorzelle gefunden und wir _werden_ sie auslöschen. Es ist höchste Zeit für ein Zeichen an alle da draußen, die meinen, uns herausfordern zu können!“

Thace wurde kalt. Ihm sträubten sich die Nackenhaare.

„Ihr wollt Eure eigene Haut retten“, sagte er kalt. „Ihr habt Angst, was Zarkon mit Euch anstellt, wenn Ihr ohne Erfolg zurückkehrt. Ist es nicht so?!“

„Passt auf, was Ihr sagt, Thace!“ Kraid spuckte ihm die Worte ins Gesicht. „Oder ich mache meine Drohung wahr. Wollen Sie Ihre Karriere wirklich wegen ein paar Bauern aufs Spiel setzen? Soldaten!“ Kraid hob den Arm, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Wir haben es hier ganz offensichtlich mit Rebellen zu tun. Im Namen Zarkons und zum Wohle des Imperiums - nehmt Aufstellung!“

„Vrepit Sa!“

Als die Gewehre ihre tödlichen Salven spuckten, zerbrach etwas in Thace. Das letzte Bisschen Unschuld, das letzte Bisschen Kindheit, der letzte Glaube an Zarkon und sein Imperium.

Veivec ging unter den Angriffen der im Orbit stationierten Galra-Flotte in Flammen auf, nur wenige Tage, nachdem Thace seinen Abschied einreichte, der jedoch abgelehnt wurde.

Und als das Feuer erstarb, gab es auf Veivec nichts mehr.

Nicht mal mehr ein paar Bauern.

 ***

 „’tschuldiun, Sir.“

Ulaz blickte den gedrungenen Mann von oben herab an, der an seinem Tisch aufgetaucht war und nun nervös an seiner Schürze herumfummelte. Der Wirt gab ein derart stereotypes Bild ab, Ulaz hätte gelacht, wenn er betrunkener gewesen wäre. So aber fühlte er sich durch die Anwesenheit des Mannes einfach nur gestört. Er wollte in Ruhe seinen Drink genießen. Einmal sich nicht um anderen kümmern müssen. War das zuviel verlangt?

Der Wirt legte auch in seiner Hartnäckigkeit ein unglaubliches Klischee an den Tag.

„’tschuldiun, Sir. Ihr seid doch Militär? Galra? Ick hab da een Problem mit eenem von euch.“

_Ich bin Wissenschaftsoffizier_ , wollte Ulaz dem Mann in sein gerötetes Gesicht schleudern.

_Kein Soldat, der etwas auf sich hält, wird irgendwelche Befehle von mir annehmen!_

Aber was soll’s, sagte er sich dann. Für diese Zivilisten war ein Abzeichen wie das andere. Seufzend leerte er sein Glas und stand auf.

„Ich seh’ mal, was ich tun kann. Wo steckt der Störenfried?“

 

Der _Störenfried_ stellte sich tatsächlich als Galra-Soldat heraus. Ein Leutnant, ein hübscher junger Mann, wenn auch mit einem bekümmerten Zug um den Mund und hoffnungslosen Augen.

Und er war sturzbetrunken. In einer Hand eine halbvolle Flasche Feuersprudel, stand er wankend auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und unterhielt ein unsichtbares Publikum mit ausschweifenden Reden ohne Hand und Fuß.

Ulaz seufzte. Und deswegen hatte ihn der Wirt hierher geholt? Wegen eines betrunkenen Spinners? Die gab es in Bars doch wie Sand am Meer …

Ulaz wurde jäh eiskalt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er eben gehört hatte, aber die Worte: „Zarkon, verdammter Tyrann und nieder mit ihm!“, hingen ganz deutlich in der Luft.

Er packte den Spinner sofort am Arm und zerrte ihn grob vom Tisch. Der andere verlor wenig überraschend sein Gleichgewicht und lag im nächsten Augenblick wie ein nasser Socken in seinen Armen.

Verwirrt blickte er ihn von unten her an und Ulaz schlug eine alkoholgeschwängerte Wolke entgegen, die vielleicht einmal Atem gewesen war. Unwillkürlich wandte er das Gesicht ab und blaffte: „Reiß dich zusammen, Mann! Du redest dich noch um Kopf und Kragen!“

Der nasse Socken in seinen Armen gab noch immer keinen Ton von sich. Dann krümmte er sich plötzlich und kotzte Ulaz vor die Füße.

 

Wenig später saß Thace, denn niemand anderer war es, wie ein Häuflein Elend in Ulaz’ Quartier, in eine Decke eingewickelt und mit einer Tasse Tee vor sich, die langsam aber sicher kalt wurde.

Nachdem er sich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hatte und von Ulaz unter die Dusche gesteckt worden war, hatte ihm dieser in trockenen Worte alles erzählt.

Immer wieder warf Thace seinem Retter scheue Blicke zu. Im Grunde kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob der Wissenschaftsoffizier Meldung machte, oder nicht. Seit Veivec und seiner Degradierung zum Leutnant fühlte sich Thace abgestumpft und leer. Trotzdem, wie er hier so auf der Couch saß, wallte Scham in ihm hoch. Einem anderen Offizier, und wenn er nur Wissenschaftsoffizier war, vor die Füße zu spucken! Was war er denn? Leutnant in Zarkons Armee, oder ein gedankenloser Teenager?!

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er und kroch tiefer in die beruhigende Wärme der Decke. Im Grunde brauchte ein Galra nicht viel, um zufrieden zu sein. Eine warme Decke, etwas Tee und die tröstende Gesellschaft eines anderen Galra.

Ulaz hatte sich ihm gegenübergesetzt, ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, und schlug eben die Beine übereinander.

Für einen Augenblick bedachte er Thace mit einem prüfenden Blick. Dann lächelte er.

„Ach was. Mir sind schlimmere Dinge zugestoßen, als ein Leutnant, der sich vor mir übergibt.“

Thace versuchte zu lächeln, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln wollten ihm nicht so recht gehorchen und er hatte das Gefühl, wie ein Totenkopf zu grinsen. Ihm war noch immer schwummerig vom vielen Alkohol.

„Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte die Bilder im Alkohol ertränken“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, seine Stimme merkwürdig weit weg, als würde nicht er, sondern eine ihm völlig fremde Person sprechen.

„Ich spüre das Feuer auf meiner Haut. Ihre Schreie hallen in meinen Erinnerungen wieder und lassen mir die Haare zu Berge stehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihre Körper unter unseren Plasmastrahlen geschmolzen sind, die Knochen schwarz verkohlt, Augen, die immer größer werden, bis sie schließlich platzen. Und dann der Gestank!“

Ulaz hörte Thace schweigend zu, aus dem die Worte jetzt nur so heraussprudelten, schneller und immer schneller, einem reißenden Gebirgsbach gleich, der alles mit sich hinfort riss.

Selbst als Thace verstummte und erschöpft an seinem kalten Tee nippte, sagte Ulaz kein Wort. Schließlich stand er auf.

„Mitternacht ist schon lange vorbei. Du kannst heute hier auf der Couch schlafen“, erklärte er knapp, während er eine zweite Decke und ein Kissen aus dem Nebenzimmer holte.

Mit einer Geduld und Sanftheit, die Thace so von anderen Galra nicht gewöhnt war, packte ihn Ulaz in die Decken und löschte das Licht. Nachdenklich ruhte der Blick seiner goldenen Augen auf der reglosen Form auf der Couch. Thace war eingeschlafen, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte Ulaz in seinen Sessel zurück, als würde er dort einen Wachposten beziehen.

Und wirklich, in dieser Nacht suchten Thace keine Alpträume heim.

 

Auf den ersten Blick war die zufällige Begegnung zwischen Thace und Ulaz keine große Sache. Sie zogen am nächsten Morgen wieder jeder seiner Wege. In einer militaristischen Gesellschaft wie die der Galra waren echte Freundschaften selten. Hier herrschten Skepsis und Neid vor. Zu schnell konnte ein angeblicher Freund einem das Messer in den Rücken rammen, wenn er sich dadurch einen Vorteil erhoffte.

Thace war in dieser Gesellschaft aufgewachsen und dementsprechend unruhig. Stets erwartete er, sich vor seinen Vorgesetzten verantworten zu müssen, weil Ulaz ihnen von seinem Benehmen in der Bar berichtet hatte.

Aber alles blieb ruhig. Sie liefen sich auf dem riesigen Schlachtschiff, auf dem sie beide Dienst taten, sogar einige Male über den Weg, scherzten und verbrachten die kurzen, raren Landgänge gemeinsam in Bars und an anderweitigen Orten des billigen Amüsements.

Thace war über alle Maße erstaunt.

Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte ihm Ulaz geholfen, aus reinem Selbstzweck? Einfach, weil er ein _guter_ Galra war?

Hatte er hier einen … Freund gefunden?

 

In einem irrte Thace: ganz so selbstlos hatte Ulaz nicht gehandelt. Aus einem ganz einfach Grund: Ulaz war eine Klinge, einer der wenigen Galra, die im Verborgenen gegen Zarkons Imperium kämpften. Einer jener Rebellen, deren angebliche Anwesenheit den Bewohnern Veivecs das Leben gekostet hatte.

Es waren ihrer nicht viele. Extreme Verschwiegenheit und ein rigoroses Aufnahmeritual sorgten dafür, dass die Klingen nur die Besten in ihren Reihen aufnahmen. Eine verschworene Truppe, deren Existenz schon beinahe etwas Legendenhaftes an sich hatte.

Der Gedanke, Thace möglicherweise zu einer Klinge zu machen, war Ulaz schon gekommen, als er in jener Nacht über ihn gewacht hatte. Das Vertrauen des Leutnants in das Imperium war zerstört, seine Welt, in die er hineingeboren und deren Ideen und Werte er angenommen hatte, wurden in Frage gestellt.

Es war ein Anfang, aber würde Thace wirklich mit dem Imperium brechen können? War er wirklich Willens, alles zu opfern, um Zarkon zu stürzen?

Ulaz hatte schon erlebt, wie sich Kameraden lieber langsam zu Tode soffen oder den Freitod wählten, weil sie den inneren Konflikt nicht mehr länger ertrugen. Sie erkannten, dass das Imperium bis ins Innerste verrottet war, aber es war _ihr_ Imperium. Ihre Welt, ihre _Heimat_. Und Zarkons Anziehungskraft war nicht zu unterschätzen.

Mit der den Klingen ganz eigenen Geduld und Besonnenheit, ging Ulaz zu Werke. Er beobachtete, hörte zu, verglich, zog Schlüsse, fragte die richtigen Fragen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und zog sich zurück, sobald er das Gefühl bekam, dass das Eis zu dünn wurde.

Nach gut zwei Jahren fielen ihm zum ersten Mal Ungereimtheiten in Thaces Dienst auf. Abweichungen, die für sich selbst genommen nicht weiter auffällig waren, aber mit der Zeit ein riesiges Loch in das Budget des Schlachtschiffes rissen. Kleinste Änderungen in den Mahlzeiten für Gefangene und Soldaten führten auf Umwegen zu einer erhöhten Krankheitsrate unter den Soldaten und einer gesunkenen Sterberate unter den Gefangenen.

Ulaz staunte, als sich dieses fein verästelte und meisterhaft verschleierte Netz vor ihm ausbreitete.

Als er tiefer schürfte, stand für ihn fest: auch die technischen Schwierigkeiten der letzten Jahre waren weder auf das Alter des Schiffes, noch auf eine schlechte Wartung zurückzuführen.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen!

Nur wenige Tage später passte er Thace an einer einfachen Kommunikationskonsole ab. Nahe trat Ulaz heran, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ganz das Bild eines Offiziers, der nur interessiert einem anderen bei der Arbeit zusah.

„Du musst wirklich vorsichtiger sein“, murmelte er.

Eigentlich erwartete er, dass Thace erschrocken reagieren, ihn vielleicht sogar angreifen würde, aber weder noch, was ihn in Ulaz’ Augen nur noch perfekter für die Klingen machte. Einen derart kaltblütigen Spion inmitten von Zarkons Truppen hatte ihnen gefehlt.

„Vorsichtiger? Vorsichtiger wobei?“, wollte Thace ruhig wissen und nahm die Hände von der Konsole.

„Ich wollte eine Nachricht aufsetzen.“

Vielleicht wollte er das tatsächlich, dachte sich Ulaz. Eine Nachricht angefüllt mit schädlichem Code.

„Thace, ich will dir nichts Böses und werde dir alles erklären.“

Ulaz bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, ihm zu folgen, doch Thace rührte sich nicht. Langsam senkten sich seine Hände und Ulaz fragte sich, ob der andere irgendwo eine Waffe versteckt hielt.

„Ich bin dein Freund“, fuhr er deshalb rasch fort, „daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

Ein abschätzender Blick aus gelben Augen traf ihn. Thace fingerte nachdenklich an seinen Krallen herum und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck.

„Geh voran, Ulaz, alter Freund.“

Hörte er da einen gewissen Spott in Thaces Stimme?

Ganz gleich, er tat, wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, Thaces Blick würde ihn förmlich erdolchen.

Seite an Seite gingen sie die Korridore des Kreuzers entlang, während Ulaz leise auf Thace einsprach.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Ich weiß, dass du Schiff und Mannschaft in den letzten Jahren sabotiert hast.“

Ein Muskel zuckte in Thaces Gesicht.

„Was sagst du da? Ich bin dem Imperium gegenüber loyal!“

Ulaz ging nicht darauf ein. Seine Worte kamen jetzt in kurzen, schnellen Sätzen.

„Es gibt andere, die denselben Kampf führen, aber wir sind wenige. Wir brauchen Männer wie dich. Du bist nicht allein. Vertraue mir.“

Die nächsten Schritte verbrachten sie schweigend, hauptsächlich, weil ihnen ein Trupp Soldaten entgegenkam.

„Wer bist du wirklich, Ulaz?“

„Oh, ich bin nur ein einfacher Wissenschaftsoffizier, der Zarkon Treue geschworen hat und für ihn durchs Feuer gehen würde.“

Er lachte leise.

„Ich bin aber auch eine Klinge, die geschworen hat, den Tyrannen Zarkon zu stürzen und die Galra in eine friedliche Zukunft ohne Angst und Unterdrückung zu führen und der dafür sein Leben geben würde. Wir brauchen gute Leute, die an den richtigen Positionen sitzen und ihr Leben ohne zu Zögern für unsere Sache opfern. Du bist nicht alleine, Thace.“

 ***

 Er wusste, dass er Haggars Befragung nicht entkommen konnte. Diesmal hatten sie ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

Die Solarbarriere herunterzufahren und Voltron die Flucht zu ermöglichen war ein heroischer und nötiger Schritt gewesen, aber er würde ihm auch das Genick brechen.

„Haggar wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Commander Thace.“

Thace war froh, als ihn ein Soldat endlich aufsuchte. Er war das Warten leid! Es war Zeit, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen.

Die Hexe erwartete ihn und deutete ihm mit einer ruppigen Handbewegung, Platz zu nehmen. Er begegnete ihrem Blick wie einer, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Eine tiefe innere Ruhe ergriff von Thace Besitz, die er wie einen Schutzschild um sich aufrichtete.

„Commander Thace“, begann Haggar und er spürte, wie sich ihre schwarze Magie um ihn ballte.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einige Fragen stellen. Und ich werde wissen, ob Sie lügen!“

_Ich bin dem Imperium treu ergeben._

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass ein Spion den Führungsstab infiltriert hat.“

„Das ist überaus besorgniserregend.“

„In der Tat.“ Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sind Ihnen Spione innerhalb der Führung bekannt?“

_Ich kämpfe im Namen der Galra._

„Nein.“

„Commander Thace. Ihr habt die Solarbarriere während des Voltron-Angriffs heruntergefahren, und das hat ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, zu entkommen!“

„Nein. Ich bin Zarkon gegenüber loyal.“

_So wie sich das für einen guten Galra gehört._

 

~Ende~


End file.
